Our Dance, Our Secret
by csinycastle85
Summary: My take on what could happen after one of their cases. Post ep. for "Pas de Deux". Sorry for any confusion but I was supposed to click "Complete" not "In Progress". Sorry for any confusion!


Title: Our Dance, Our Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the song "Dreaming of You", Selena does.

Author's Note: I know that there are quite a few post episodes stories for Pas de Deux, but I was inspired to write one myself.

A/N 2: _**Bold italics**_ = character thoughts

A/N 3: _**Bold italics quotes **_= what was said on/during the episode/directly from the episode

Special thanks to my beta superfelix, you rock girl!

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Spoilers: Pas de Deux (Season 3 Episode 13)

Song: "Dreaming of You"—sung by Selena

* * *

After finishing all the mind-numbing paperwork for the DePalma case Bobby sensed that Alex was still upset.

Bobby thought to himself, _**Is she still upset over the fact that she almost shot and killed Donny DePalma? Is there something I can do to help her?**_

As Bobby pondered what he could do to help his partner, while Alex let out a big sigh as she threw down her pencil for the eighth time and thought to herself _**A starter's pistol. I was going to shoot him over a starter's pistol. **_

Paperwork was always boring but with so many thoughts in her head unbearable.

After turning in all the paperwork, Bobby and Alex were waiting for the elevator. As they stood there Bobby was thinking of what he could do help lessen the distress.

Then he thought of it: dancing.

He remembered how a few days ago when he was dancing with Margie Timmons as dance warm-up exercise and somehow felt Alex glaring at him.

When they reached the parking garage, Bobby knew he had to make his move.

"Hey Eames…Alex."

Alex jerked around when she heard Bobby call her by her first name rather than her last name like he usually does.

"What is it Bobby?" asked Alex, when she gave him her stern _**"I am tired I want to go home and rest"**_ look.

All of sudden Bobby was nervous when he began to stammer what he wanted to say.

"U-um I-I know that a part of this case we just solved w-was hard o-on you, s-so I was thinking m-maybe I could take you on a formal night out to help soothe the tension."

Alex looked at Bobby and tried to think he was trying to make sense of what her partner just said.

_**Wait is it just me or did he just ask me out on a date?**_

Alex snapped out of her daze and asked, "Okay what day do you have in mind?"

"Does Friday sound good to you?"

Alex thought to herself, _**that is only three days from today!**_

"Sure," she said suddenly feeling giddy.

As soon Bobby saw Alex drive off, he thought to himself, _**maybe during our date would be a good time for me to reveal how much she means to me.**_

What Bobby didn't realize was that Alex was about to reveal her true feelings as well.

When Alex finally reached her apartment after an interminable amount of time, she had to sit down to process what happened just a half hour earlier.

The minute that she was certain that Bobby really did ask her out and it was not out of her imagination, she became alert as the tired feeling had disappeared and she went to her room to look for the exact dress for their date and found it immediately.

_**This dress is perfect for my date with Bobby. Who knew that not only his invitation let alone his presence could make my tiredness disperse instantly while bring about a pleasant tingly sensation that even Terry couldn't conjure. **_

Ever since Bobby had asked her out, the next few days dragged by torturously for Alex as she was secretly looking forward to their night out. It made it worse when the day after Bobby asked her they both had had separate matters to take care which required either one of them out of the squad room at different times.

Then there is the and on other days, Wednesday and Thursday where Bobby had been leaving little hints such as unused candles and scented fragrant oil samples about their date driving Alex crazy trying to figure out what would happen.

By the time Friday afternoon arrived she was almost out of her mind thinking about her date with Bobby.

As soon as Captain Deakins had told them to go home early at 4:30 due to a slow day and enjoy the weekend, Alex was off instantly and when were in the parking lot Bobby almost had to take a hold of Alex's to relay the rest of the date details that he hadn't told her yet.

"So I will come by to pick you up at 8 pm, ok?"

"Okay," said Alex in a woozy tone.

When Alex got back to her apartment in record time she immediately started the process to get ready for her much anticipated night with Bobby.

Time seems to have flown by quickly because as she was putting on the finishing touches when Alex heard the bell rang. She looked at the clock on dresser and thought to herself, _**7:55 pm…punctual as usual.**_

Alex made one last check before heading to get the door.

When she opened the door, she almost fainted when she saw Bobby. He looked sharp in his trendy suit matched with a wool overcoat and scarf.

When Bobby saw Alex in a form hugging blue velvet chiffon strapless a-line with pleated bust and ruched waist that accentuated her post surrogacy curves in all the right places as his felt his heart palpitate and losing his ability to speak for a few seconds.

When he was able to speak all he could manage to say was, "Wow Alex you look amazing."

"You don't look bad yourself, Bobby," said Alex with an endearing grin on her face.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost all I have to do is to put on my peep toe pumps and my wrap."

Five minutes later with Alex on Bobby's arm they were off to a romantic night.

For their dinner Bobby took Alex to Mario's Italian Restaurant where he had a private room reserved just for them.

During their dinner, the candlelit and fragrant oil scented room helped Alex get over the stresses she felt from the DePalma case and the two who sat close to each other as they fed each other their dinners and talked about everything that was non-work related.

When dinner ended Alex scooted closer to Bobby and as she leaned in and ran her right hand up and down Bobby's left hand, she whispered in a melodious voice, "Why don't we head back to my place for dessert and dance in a more relaxed setting?"

When he heard Alex's request Bobby felt light headed but managed to nod his head in agreement.

After they arrived back at Alex's apartment Bobby took off the overcoat, suit jacket, and tie he had on while Alex who already had toed off her high heel pumps was on her way to the kitchen to get the dessert for the special occasion.

En route to the kitchen she turned on the CD component of the stereo and it began to play soft music.

As they were feeding each other the chocolate topped cheesecake Bobby managed to lean in and steal a few kisses from Alex surprising her.

Then a slow song that Bobby liked came on and he glanced at Alex and being the gentleman that he is stood up and asked, "Alex, may I have this dance?"

Alex who was at a loss for words at first then replied, "Yes you may Bobby."

Bobby took Alex's right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her back and held her close as they danced to the song.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are.  
Thinking of me too._

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.

Wonder if you ever see me, and I.  
Wonder if you know I'm there. (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far.  
All I have are dreams of you.  
So I wait for the day. (wait for the day)  
And the courage to say how much, I love you.  
Yes I do.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.  
Than here in my room dreaming about, you and me.

(Spanish): (Translation):  
Corazon. Sweetheart.  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. I can't stop thinking of you.  
Como te necesito. How I need you.  
Mi amor, como t'extrano. My love, how I miss you.

~*Chorus*~ 3

Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I waked up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe.  
That you came up to me, and said "I love you.";  
"I love you too."

Now I'm dreaming with you, tonight.  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow).  
And for all of my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.  
than here in my room.  
Dreaming with you endlessly.

When the song came to an end the two of them were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and Alex knew it was time to tell her secret.

"Bobby there is a secret I want to tell you," Alex began hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"The one thing I want to tell you is Robert Goren…" Alex said with low voice. "…I have been in love with you for awhile now. The surrogacy and maternity leave at the last few weeks made me realize just how much you mean to me."

Bobby was thunderstruck at what he heard. His partner, his senior partner, Alexandra Eames had declared her love for him. For awhile he thought his love for her would be unrequited. Now he knows that his love for her is not unreciprocated, it is for real.

Once the feeling had set in he picked her and carried her back to the couch all while they locked eyes.

When he reached her couch and gently laid her down he asked, "You know that once this line has been crossed we can never go back, right?"

She whispered in a low voice, "Yes, now kiss me you hunk."

Bobby obliged by first placing a gentle kiss on her lips but then instantly becoming unrelenting.

When they had to come up for air he ran his fingers through her impossibly soft hair, he looked deep into her eyes whispered the three words he has always wanted to say to the beautiful woman in front of him, "I love you Alexandra."

Within in seconds they were intensely making out and gave in into a night of passion.

* * *

A/N 4: Hope you enjoyed "Our Dance, Our Secret". Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
